


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 11

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Plug, Dildos, F/M, Nipple Clamps, Object Insertion, Service Top, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrators, who likes to tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompt chosen for day 11 was "Object Insertion" - Lup takes Barry shopping and then Barry helps her try out their purchases.





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 11

**Author's Note:**

> Lup is socially and physically transitioned in this fic.

Lup had come back from her shopping trip into town looked extremely excited. She’d grabbed his hand and insisted he needed to come with her. But she’d refused to explain.

When she pulls him into the store he understands why.

“Barry, they have everything in here,” she tells him, her voice full of wonder like a child on candlenights.

It’s an adult toy store and Barry watches the love of his life and unlife and anything he has to share with her forever… shop like the fate of the universe depends on it. He’s both proud and embarrassed. It’s a combination he’s gotten used to with Lup over the years.

When they leave they are both carrying so many bags it’s cartoonish. They’ve wiped out gold they’d stockpiled for years. But Lup is delighted and if there’s one thing Barry can’t resist… it’s Lup.

Back on the ship they stow their purchases anywhere they can in the tiny room they share. Two glass dildos are put on a shelf beside science books and her violin. It seems oddly fitting for them, he decides, and doesn’t complain.

He sits on the bed and watches her go over her purchases.

“Pick two things,” he tells her and is rewarded with her complete attention. “Two things and I’m going to use them on you. You have one minute or I get to choose.”

Her delight takes on a different tone, a shivery one that makes her move quickly. He counts and in half the time she presents him with two toys.

“Clothes off,” he tells her and she complies while he casts the spells they always use. Arcane Lock and their own specially adapted version of Silence that essentially pads the room in soundproofing - nothing goes in or out but within it they can hear one another. When he turns she’s kneeling naked on the bed and it’s all he can do not to practically run the handful of steps to the bed and just devour her. She’s so amazing and beautiful and good and somehow, unbelievably, she loves him.

But he has plans now and he can tell she’s anxiously awaiting them. So he simply stands for a moment and appreciates that this magical, miraculous woman wants to be here with him. That she’s on their bed, naked, looking like that and at him with that look. It makes him hot and a little dizzy just considering it all.

She can sense what’s going on in his head probably because she looks up at him with that other look and quips, “If you don’t get over here and use those on me does that mean I get to use them on you?”

Barry smiles and moves forward. “Not tonight, Lup,” he teases and picks up the first item she chose. It’s a metal plug with three graduated balls with a fake red gem in the shape of a heart on the base. He digs into one of the bags until he finds the new bottle of lube they bought. He coats it thoroughly and looks at Lup. She turns and presents herself to him and he has a difficult moment not unbuckling his pants and taking her himself.

Lup puts her hands on the bed and lowers her shoulders and he presses the plug against the tight ring of her ass. He can see her bracing herself and then trying to relax and that does something to him, coiling lust and love and affection right through his bones at the utter trust she has in him. He works the plug in slowly, moving past the first then the second bump in size to finally fit the third one in. Once it’s in place, the red heart sparkles perfectly.

“How’s that feel?” he asks and she moves experimentally.

Her breath is careful, timid, as she adjusts to the feeling before she answers. “It’s… it’s good, Bear.”

She rises, straightening her back and he pulls her towards him until she’s kneeling on the bed but her back is resting on his chest. She tilts her head back for a kiss and he brings his mouth to hers greedily. His left hand travels up her chest to toy with one peaked nipple and she makes a noise against his mouth that encourages him. He twists his fingers, giving her a pinch and roll that makes her push back against him. He slides his tongue along hers and just as he repeats the pinch and roll movement his right hand smacks her ass. She jumps and squeaks against him and he slides the hand down from her breast to cup between her legs.

“Hmm, seems like you’re enjoying this,” he comments and she twists, trying to maneuver his hand against her. “Nope, not yet. We’ve got something else to put to use.”

She whines, probably regretting her choices now. But she takes her position on the bed, still moving a little hesitantly with the toy in her ass. He adds some lube to the other toy, though Lup doesn’t need as much help for this one.

When she’s laid out in front of him with her thighs spread, he takes the sparkly, translucent purple dildo and positions it at her entrance. She squirms, ready and impatient. Instead of pushing it into place he reaches down to jiggle the plug in her ass.

“Ohhh, fuck, babe,” she says, the words coming out low and soft. With her distracted he begins pushing the dildo in and her words turn to a quiet whine. He moves it slowly, rocking it and sliding it out before pushing further in, pulling out again and going further still. Her thighs tremble as she fights the urge to close them.

“Good girl, Lup,” he encourages, “keep those wide for me.”

She nods and uses her hands to hold her legs apart as he finally seats the toy inside her.

“Gods, babe, you look so fucking good like that,” he tells her. “Put your thighs tight together and keep that in place for me a second, okay?”

She makes a thin noise of discontent but does as he’s asked.

Barry turns and rummages in the bag again. She turns, trying to see what he’s after. “You said two things,” she says, and her voice has that quality that makes him want to pull that dildo out and fuck her senseless, that breathy voice that she has when she’s ready and needy.

“I told you to pick, I didn’t say I wouldn’t add to it,” he tells her. “Okay, I’ll pick two pairs and you can chose,” he offers. “Clamps and vibrator wand? Or gag and pump?”

She clenches her legs tight as he gives her the options. “Clamps and vibrator,” she requests.

“Good choice,” he agrees. He lays them beside her on the bed. She’d chosen everything they bought but this was a definite case of her eyes were bigger than … well, something. She’s not crazy about the nipple clamps but she’ll take them if it means he uses the wand on her, he knows.

He uses his mouth on her right nipple, licking and sucking at it until it stands high and ready for the clamp. They’re simple pincers with adjustable tension connected by a chain. He spends a few moments making them just right for her. Tight but not too much. He gets the right one seated in place and she hisses out a breath. He licks across the other nipple and takes longer teasing it, teasing her. He sucks on it and uses his teeth to bite lightly on her until her whines and moans run together and she’s unable to hold still. She’s twitching her hips, moving the toys inside her.

“Settle, Lup,” he tells her, recognizing she’s not going to last long if she keeps up.

Her whine turns half feral but she stills as he pushes her hips back down to the bed. He gets the clamp in place and then he’s ready. The battery is charged in the vibrator, ready to go.

“Legs apart,” he tells her. She spreads her thighs and Barry is again overcome with that combination of love and lust and pure affection that Lup inspires in him. He pushes the dildo back in where it had begun to slip out and just that slight motion has her whining again.

“You’ve been so good and patient,” he tells her. He reaches up and tugs gently on the chain between the clamps and her whine turns to a moan.

“No fair,” she pants, “now… please?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” he says and turns the wand on for her. He starts it slow and moves it over her clit and she howls and her hips rock up. “Too much?” he asks.

“More,” she demands, “Fuck, please, gods, I … I need it.”

He moves it back into place and with his other hand jiggles the red heart to move the plug in her ass again before moving to start rocking the dildo in her. He works the wand and the dildo over and in her, working her the way he’s learned she likes. The noises she makes are fucking gorgeous. He pauses and gets on his knees so he can be closer then resumes his work with the toys. She’s gotten quieter, mewling and trembling and he knows she’s so close so he leans and licks down her thigh.

Her orgasm slams into her and he removes the wand but keeps rocking the dildo into her, fucking her through it until her muscles stop trembling. She huffs out a breath and he watches her chest rise and fall before he pulls out the dildo. He tosses the toy aside and undoes his belt then jeans. She moves the hand that she’d thrown over her eyes and sees what he’s doing.

“Oh fuck yeah,” she says and sits up. He sees her motion still as the thing in her ass catches her attention again. Then she’s helping him shuck off his jeans. He sits on the bed to pull off his boots and socks and get his pants the rest of the way off. It’s not a sexy look but she’s reaching for him, rubbing his cock as he works and fuck, he’s so ready to bury himself in her.

The moment his clothes are free she climbs into his lap. His arms are around her so she angles him at her entrance and lowers herself until he’s deep inside her. He can feel the plug in her ass and he reaches to toy with the end. Her head falls back and he presses his mouth to her neck, licking and biting as she rolls her hips on him.

She’s drenched and slick around him and his characteristic patience is gone. Right now what he needs is to fuck her hard and rough. She must sense it somehow because she shifts and begins riding him just the way he wants, throwing her arms around his neck. The clamps bounce as she does, chain jingling lightly and he bends his head and catches the chain in his mouth and tugs at it lightly. The effect is instant. She comes hard, going boneless against him, her head falling beside his. It’s the little breaths and noises right in his ear that do it for him and he thrusts his hips against her hard as his own orgasm hits. They ride it out together, clutching each other.

He falls backwards to the bed with her on top of him and she lays there on him for a moment before raising her head to kiss him. “I need to take you shopping more often,” she teases.


End file.
